The Devil
by terra hotaru
Summary: You are possessed by the devil. You are a beast who would prey on those who are weak. And you would rip and tear them apart with your blade as you would do so to me. AkuRoku. Violence, gore, sexual content, strong language.


**Summary: **You are not the same man who would caress me lovingly… You are possessed by the devil. You are beast who would prey on those who are weak. And you would rip and tear them apart with your blade as you would do so to me. AkuRoku.

**Warning: **Violence, gore, sexual content, strong language.

**Note:** Please DO NOT READ and then BE ANGRY with me if you're not into these things. You have been WARNED.

Now, I am merely bored.

Been a while since I posted anything.

But anyhow, enjoy.

**The Devil**

You expected words to fall from my mouth, yet none came. I stood there, appalled by the sight which my eye caught. My lips parted at the atrocious sight that I witnessed. There was blood and there were you…

There was a bloody woman, lying still beneath you. And there was a horrifying smirk on your face, one that would be stamped into my mind forever. I know not of what happened and I do not wish to have the knowledge. The sharp knife that you held between your fingers says it all… You have yet killed another woman, with you inside her.

Waiting for me to arrive home to witness your sins… what were you trying to prove? You looked at me with your green eyes, clouded with lust and desire. Your poisonous stare tore inside me and all I could do was stand still… praying that the gods above would forgive your transgressions.

You pulled out of the still body and stood up, face smeared with blood, blood dripping from your knife. You walked over to me and I took a step back, looking everywhere but you. "Axel… why…? I thought you promised…" I manage a whisper. How foolish am I to question you when you are in such condition.

You grabbed my arms and latched your mouth to my neck, sucking and biting down, drawing blood. Like the beast you are, you started tearing through my flesh with the knife you held. Wounds began to form and I hissed into your kiss, wanting to struggle, but was too afraid to be killed. I swallowed, letting out a deep groan because of the pain. I shrank under your touch, under your stare. Your green eyes tore into my blue ones.

I wanted to look away, but you grabbed my chin and forced me to look at you. I gave you a stare, filled with fear and horror. The smell of blood sickened me. I wish to run away from it all. I wish to run away from you and I wish that you would disappear forever from my life. The soldiers would soon discover yet another body of the woman that you have killed and also one that you have raped.

I tore through my brains, trying to find one reason… one measly reason that would justify me staying with you…

It was because I couldn't run. I couldn't run away from you… because you would always find me… I have dreamt of it several times… to be free of you, the devil in my life. I have had the beautiful dreams of having finally attained my freedom, living the normal life of an average boy who would wake up in the arms of his mother every day… but the dream was always crushed by you… coming into the room which I would wake up on… You would shove me aside and you would pin my mother down on the hard wooden floor.

My mother would struggle and you would smirk that maniacal smirk of yours. I would try to stop you, but I was too weak for your size. With a single thrust, your blade found my mother's throat. Then, you would rip her clothes off and spread her legs apart… and you would embed yourself deep inside her, thrusting in and out with that groan of a pig coming out from your mouth…

It was supposedly a beautiful dream… but you always ruin it with your presence.

Nevertheless, you always keep me with you. All these years that we've been together, I'm still alive… well fed even though suffering from numerous injuries. I would earn money by working as a slave in the market and you would rob and take from others so that you would be able to pay for my price and gain my freedom… so that I would be _your_ slave instead of others.

"We have to clean the body…" I whispered to your ears as you continue to run your hands into my inner thighs, squeezing my manhood, yet at the same time caressing my balls lovingly. I didn't know that you still have love residing within you.

But my words fall on deaf ears.

And I can feel my wounds burn… stinging. I am used to the pain, but I would never get used to you… to the new you that has taken over my lover. I reminisced the past as you lie me down on the bed, next to that bloody woman. I looked over and found that her nipples are missing and that her face has been deformed… yet another woman that haunts you…?

I looked at you… You are not the same man that I have committed my life to. You are not the same man that I fall for several years ago… you have been possessed by the devil… I swallowed as you tear through my robes. Putting your knife to the side, you delicately used you hand to caress my manhood. You dipped your other hand into the pool of blood that formed on the woman's abdomen, drenching it in the red thick liquid.

You stopped then and forcefully put my legs on your shoulders.

"Spread yourself," you said. And I obeyed, like the slave I am, spreading my legs for you.

As if using blood as some kind of lubrication, you put two fingers inside me.

I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath, feeling the stickiness of your fingers inside me, and soon, I feel yet another form of pain. The blood dried out soon as you fuck me with your fingers. The friction drew blood from inside of me. I groaned in pain, cringing.

I keep my eyes closed.

I went back to the past… the past where everything was so beautiful and I leave the empty shell of my body there—in our room—for you to use.

I remember how I fell in love with you. I remember how beautiful it was, how charming and romantic you were to pick flowers for me, compliment my beauty every single day that you laid eyes on me… I remember my soaring feeling… how flowers would bloom in my heart every time you caress me with your gentle touch.

I remember your gentle eyes on me, admiring my figure.

You were always gentle… and you always made sure that I suffer no pain. You always made sure that I would always be happy with you. You would always give me the absolute happiness.

When I came back from the past, living once again in my presence… it was all over. You were still inside me and I can feel the stickiness, your cum… I didn't cum. I was not at all aroused, not at all amused.

The past was all just a dream…

The present is a nightmare.

You pulled out of me and with a harsh glare, you raised your hand, with a disappointed look on your face. You hit me and I fell off the bed.

I have failed to be pleasured by you.

"Clean the body…" you ordered and walked off.

I nodded silently, holding my burning cheek.

And that was all… there was nothing more… nothing more between us. No exchange, no feelings, no emotional commitments.

I walked over to take some clean clothes to clean my wounds and treated it before I attend to the body.

There was a ruckus the next day… near the disposal where rotten meat was disposed off…

A woman's body was found.

A prostitute…

-xoxo-


End file.
